Work Out
by naleyness
Summary: Clay makes sure that Nathan stays in shape and keeps up with his workouts. Slash M/M, some Naley, Rated M, you’ve been warned.
1. Work Out

Work Out

Summary: Clay makes sure that Nathan stays in shape and keeps up with his workouts. Slash M/M, some Naley, Rated M, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of it's characters. nor do I make any money off this.

A/N: Inspired by episode 7x05, where Nathan is working out with Clay watching, before they got to Brooke's fashion show.

. . . . .

Nathan kept a count in his head as he lifted the weights up and down from his chest. He was outside by his pool working out, the sweat already pouring from his brow.

"Alright, even though this is incredibly riveting seeing you lift weights, I think I'm going to head out." Clay said from a nearby chair as he scrolled through his e-mails on his blackberry.

"What time you heading to the fashion show tonight?" Clay asks.

"I don't know.. whenever." Nathan grunts out as he continues lifting. "You going?"

"Do I really want to watch a group of hot models parade around on stage?" Clay asks rhetorically. "I'm getting their early buddy." Clay stands up and walks over behind the bench press.

"Looking good, Nate. That's what, 20?"

"27." Nathan grunts out.

"See you didn't bring the bar all the way down to your chest everytime. We don't count those." Clay's phone beeps again and he reads over another text and replies back to it.

Nathan grunts as he does his last set and places the weights back in place.

"I don't care what you say, that's 30." Nathan says a little winded.

"You sure?" Clay looks at him skeptically.

"Clay, you said to do 30.. I did 30." Nathan glares at him as he removes his shirt and wipes the sweat on his chest and brow on it.

"But." Clay tries to counter.

"It's 30 and sit your ass back down, you promised." Nathan pointed out.

Clay playfully rolls his eyes as he puts his phone into his pocket and sits back down.

Nathan tosses his shirt on the bench press and walks in front of Clay.

"That was 30."

"Fine.. a deals a deal." Clay reaches out and to Nathan's waist and pulls him closer to him. Then he tugs at the waistline of Nathan's black nylon shorts and pulls it down, freeing Nathan's semi erect cock from it's confines. His hand roams over Nathan's chiseled abs then around his waist, finally grabbing onto Nathan's firm ass as Clay leans forward and opens his mouth, gently sucking on Nathan's cock.

It doesn't take long for Nathan to grow completely hard, nearly 11 inches long and thick, Nathan never ceases to amaze Clay. Too big for his mouth, Clay holds the base of it down, while he bobs his head forward and back ward. Nathan lets out a small moan as he throws his head back and places his hands behind Clay's blond hair, gently rocking his hips while forcing Clay's head forward. Nathan moans lightly as Clay makes little slurping sounds as he expertly sucks on the huge cock.

Needing some air, Clay pulls the cock out of his mouth and licks the shaft a few times before massaging Nathan's balls and then gently taking each one on his mouth. Nathan moans again and has to fight the need to cum all over Clay's mouth, well at least not yet.

Nathan pushes Clay back on the back of the chair. Nathan steps out of his shorts, using it as a pad as he kneels in front of Clay. Clay removes his baby blue polo, revealing his toned physique. He may not be as cut or ripped as Nathan but he could definitely hold his own and Nathan can appreciate someone who takes care of their body just as much as he does. Nathan fumbles with Clay's jeans for a second before unbuttoning the top button and Clay sits up to allow Nathan to remove it along with his boxers.

Clay's smaller but still equally impressive with 9 already hard inches of flesh. Nathan wastes no time as he opens his mouth up and takes the hard member into his mouth.

Clay moans as he runs his hands through Nathan's dark hair, pushing his head down, making him take more and more of his cock. Nathan reaches in between his legs and starts jerking himself off as he continues to suck on Clay.

Their both getting close now and Nathan stops before they both get off. He gets back up and wipes his mouth and motions for Clay to join him at the bench press.

Lying back down on the bench press, Clay follows and positions his cock in front of Nathan's mouth as he positions himself to take Nathan's cock in his mouth as well. Nathan slaps Clay's firm ass as he continues to suck him off and then sticking one of his fingers inside. Clay moans around Nathan's cock as he feels the intrusion.

They continue to 69 each other as Nathan gently finger fucks Clay's ass. Pretty soon though, it doesn't take long for Clay's balls to clench and he finds himself shooting down Nate's throat. He tries his best to keep as much in his mouth as possible. Nathan takes the cue as he also erupts into Clay's mouth.

They take a second to recuperate but Nathan isn't done as he spreads Clay's ass cheeks apart and lubes Clay's ass with Clay's own cum. Clay moans as he swallows the rest of Nathan's hot seed, squeezing Nathan's cock with his hand and licking the tip to make sure to get every last drop.

Once Nathan is satisfied, he stands backs up and orders Clay to lie down on the bench. Clay grips onto the bar of the weights as Nathan gives his cock a few pumps. He's already rock hard again and is wet from his cum and Clay's saliva. He holds onto Clay's waist as he slowly enters Clay's lubed ass.

"Ahh." They both moan in pleasure as their bodies become one. "Ergh." Clay clenches his teeth and holds tighter onto the bar. Nathan's cock is too big and it seems to be hitting all the spots at once.

"Yeah." Nathan moans as he picks up the pace, pulling out half his length and then slamming himself back in. Clay reaches out to touch his hard cock but Nathan slaps his hands away.

"Not yet." Nathan grins as he continues to slam himself hard into Clay's tight ass. After a few minutes, he pulls out and turns Clay around so he can fuck him doggy style.

Clay holds onto the bars tightly as Nathan enters from another angle and they both moan again.

"You like that?" Nathan leans over and whispers into his ear.

"Yes.. fuck yes."

"What did you say?" Nathan nibbles on Clay's ear and Clay turns his face around so the two can share a heated kiss.

"Shit, Nate.. you're so big.. fuck me .. fuck me harder." Clay begs as Nathan continues to fuck him.

Nathan smirks to himself as he places his hands on Clay's shoulders and starts fucking him even harder. Clay is moaning in pleasure and pain as Nathan grunts with each thrust. Next, he reaches underneath Clay to jerk him off.

"Ahh!" Clay moans as he feels himself getting closer and pretty soon, his cock erupts all over Nathan's hands, onto his stomach and onto the bench press. Nathan finally releases himself as he produces another big load deep inside Clay.

They both collapse onto the bench press, catching their breathes. They kiss one more time before Nathan pulls away and gets up off of Clay.

"Now that's a work out." Nathan gets up.

Clay smirks as he shakes his head. Just then, his phone beeps and he stands up, albeit a little sore, to check the message.

"Shit, I got to go." Clay puts his clothes back on. "I'll see you later?"

"Later." Nathan waves off as he picks up his shirt to wipe his hands and body.

. . . .

Haley stands in front of her door, reaching inside her purse for her keys when the door suddenly opens.

"Clay!" Haley says a little startled.

"Oh, hey Hales.. sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just heading out."

"Nathan?"

"Back by the pool." Clay walks by Haley and she couldn't help but take in his disheveled appearance and the way he limps towards his car, as if he has a wegie.

"Good work out?" Haley smirks.

Clay opens the door to his car and faces Haley, a smirk on his own face.

"Oh yeah." He winks back at Haley before getting in his car.

. . . . .

Haley put her stuff down on the counter and headed out back, where she sees Nathan in the pool. Nathan hears her foot steps and instantly smiles. He pulls himself out of the pool, dripping wet of course and Haley's heart momentarily skips a beat at the sight of him all wet, his muscles flexing.

"Just worked out with Clay, needed to cool down." He walks towards Haley, still completely nude. They share a quick kiss and Haley looks at Nathan's clothes strewn about the place.

"Good work out with Clay?" She grins.

Nathan grins back as he wraps his arms around her and she does the same, squeezing his tight buns.

"Yeah, but I think I'm good for work out." He smirks as he leans his lips to hers and starts to unbutton her blouse. She could feel his cock hardening against her stomach, sending her weak to the knees.

"I think you are." Haley teases as she unbuttons her jeans.

The End.


	2. Work Out The Prequel, How it Began

Work Out

Prequel- How it Began

This chapter is dedicated to Whirlygig who suggested I write a prequel. I never meant to write this story any more than what it was supposed to be, which is borderline PWP lol. But there is some minor plot. To those who follow my writing, I apologize for not writing, it's not for a lack of imagination but time. If people are interested, I do have a sequel in mind which sort of bridges the gap between what happened in this chapter leading up to the last chapter.

Please check out my profile to see the current status of my stories.

Enjoy and please review.

"23… 24... 25!" Clay grunted. "K that's enough!" Clay complained and Nathan laughed as he lifted the weights and placed them back on the bench.

"Weak man." Nathan called his agent/friend out.

"Whatever, not everyone is a beast like you." Clay teased raking over Nathan's physique and then sitting up. He grabbed his t-shirt and started padding his bare chest down. Clay thought he kept in shape but looking at Nathan made him want to work out even harder. So it came naturally that the two men started to do their work outs together but like Clay said, Nathan was a beast and he had a hard time keeping up with the man.

"Yeah, yeah," Nathan rolled his eyes. "Come on, sit ups next."

"What?! Are you kidding me?"

"Pansy." Nathan snickered. "Fine, five minute break."

"Thank you!" Clay sighed, feeling a little bit winded.

They were currently outside by Nathan's pool working out. It was a warm, sunny day and both men were thankful it wasn't that humid out. Nathan took his discarded shirt and started padding himself down. Then he walked inside to see Haley, cleaning in the kitchen. Nathan smirked himself, she wasn't fooling anyone, he had seen her ogling him and Clay during their work out. Normally, he'd be pissed if Haley so much as looked at another guy, but Clay proved himself to not only be a good agent but a good friend, plus he trusted Haley.

"I think that counter top is clean." Nathan teased, walking into the kitchen, and pulling Haley close to him.

"Eww, you're all sweaty."

"But you like it that way." He smirked and she blushed. She playfully rolled her eyes then tip toed up and kissed her husband on the lips, raking her hands over his chiseled chest. She pulled back, remembering there was a guest at this house and she needed to get a lot of house work done as well.

"Tease." Nathan pinched her ass before heading to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Taking a big gulp, he couldn't help but notice the fire in Haley's eyes. He smirked wider, his body reacting to her gaze, but he too remembered that they weren't completely alone in this big house.

"How's the work out going?" Haley asked trying to distract herself, every instinct in her body wanting to run over to her husband.

"Good." He walked towards her and then leaned in towards her ear, whispering, "I'm glad you're enjoying the show."

_Busted,_ Haley blushed. "Wait, wha.."

"You're not fooling anyone Hales, I saw you staring out the window."

"You're crazy.. I … I wasn't staring."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." He smirked.

"What, no.. ahh.. I hate you!" Haley pouted.

"No, you love me."

Haley playfully rolled her eyes and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Unfortunately, I do." She gave him another quick kiss. "It'd be nice if you guys can put on a show for a gal." She winked at him. He laughed and gave her one more quick kiss before walking back outside.

Clay narrowed his eyes as he saw Nathan approaching.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"You got that look."

"What look?"

"The _I got laid look_ or the _I want to get laid _look."

"What? You're crazy." Nathan replied, _am I that obvious?_

"Whatever man, I known you and Haley long enough now. I'm surprised you and her didn't go at it on the counter tops."

Nathan shrugged, he couldn't deny that. "Whatever man, just spot me, and stop checking out my wife."

"Hey, hate to break this to you buddy but she's the one checking me out while we're working out."

"Ha, you're delusional."

"Like you didn't notice her staring outside the window at us."

"Staring at me." Nathan corrected and took a gulp of water.

"Whatever man." Clay shook his head. "Hey, where's my water?"

"Huh?"

"My water?"

"You didn't ask." Nathan laughed.

"Forget it, I'll go get it." Clay got up and headed inside.

"Hey Haley."

"Clay!" Haley whipped her head around.

"Surprised to see me?" Clay smiled as he went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"A little, I thought you and Nathan were working out."

"We are, he forgot to bring me some water."

Haley laughed. "Of course, _forget_."

"Yeah, I need it, it's hard to keep up with Nathan."

"Yeah, he certainly stays in shape." Haley smirked.

Clay smirked back. "We are doing sit ups next. .you might want to start doing the dishes so you can have a prime view." He winked over to her.

"Oh my God! I can't believe he told you."

"Actually, you weren't hard to miss."

"Oh God, I'm so embarrassed." Haley looked down.

"Don't be.. it's actually kinda hot."

Haley blushed further.

"Don't worry, Nathan loves the attention.. you know.." Clay walked over to her and started whispering in her ears.

Haley gasped and pulled back.

"No, you wouldn't."

"Why not? It's harmless fun."

"He'll probably punch you in the face." Haley pointed out.

"I'll make sure he won't."

"It's never going to happen." Haley crossed her arms. "Care to bet on it?"

"Fine, if I win, you invite me for dinner tonight and I want a nice home cooked meal."

"What do I get?"

"If not, then I'll take you guys out to dinner." Clay replied.

"Fine." Haley shrugged.

"So I have your blessing?" Clay wanted to make sure.

Haley smiled. "I'm in the mood for Thai tonight, there's this great place I know by the docks."

Clay laughed. "It's so on."

. . . . .

"Ready?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, hold my foot down." Nathan ordered as he straightened up the mat and then lied down on it, bringing his foot up and bringing his hands behind his back. Nathan looked behind him and saw his wife trying not to ogle at them again. He shook his head and smirked as he started to do his sit ups. Clay got a little distracted as he saw Nathan's ripped muscles and tense and relax in front of him. He really admired his body.

"What's so funny?" Clay asked one he tore his eyes away from Nathan's six pack and chiseled chest.

"Nothing." Nathan grunted as he continued his exercise. Clay strained his neck slightly and noticed Haley looking at them, a smirk forming on his face.

"I think she likes the view." Clay replied.

"Huh?"

"Haley is checking me out again, can't blame her that I'm not." Clay was quick to answer and Nathan snorted.

"I get it, no wonder you came back here with that smirk on your face." Clay reasoned. "You don't fool me, Scott, I mean I can't say I blame, I'd be turned on too if Haley was watching me.. oh wait she is."

"Watch it, that's my wife." Nathan threatened.

Clay laughed, "Geez Nate, relax and judging from that tent you're forming, I'd say you're there." Clay teased. It wasn't lost to him that bulge that came from Nathan's black nylon basketball shorts were a little bulgier than normal, not like he paid attention to it before, but really did.

Nathan shook his head and tried to focus in on his sit ups, slightly annoyed at Clay and also a little embarrassed that he was half hard. Now thinking about it, coupled to his wife staring at him weren't helping things at all.

"You know, if she wants a show, I say we give it to her."

"What're you up to now?" Nathan replied.

"I'm just trying to have some fun here." Clay smiled as he moved his hands from holding down Nathan's feet to his knees.

"Clay.."

"Just keep going, you're doing great buddy." Clay moved his hand a little higher, feeling the hair of Nathan's legs tickle his fingers.

"Clay, get your hands off me." Nathan lied on his back to catch his breath.

"Just tell me if Haley's still watching, I'm sure she's enjoying it." Clay moved his hand higher towards Nathan's thighs. Nathan was about to protest but caught a glimpse of Haley's lustful eyes looking at them. With one heated stare had Nathan's already sweaty body feeling hotter and Clay's ministrations were only adding fuel to the fire already burning in his groin.

"Clay.." Nathan said softly as Clay moved his hand higher, separating Nathan's legs wider. Nathan could feel himself getting harder but for some reason he couldn't force himself to move as he let Clay's hands wander over him. He couldn't believe this, this wasn't happening but he couldn't stop himself from getting turned on. He always loved it when Haley checked him out but this, this was different.

Clay licked his lips as he saw Nathan getting into it and not fighting it. Guys like him, Clay reasoned, oozed sex and Clay's eyes widens as he sees the massive tent in front of Nathan's shorts. Clay wasn't blind, he would watch Nathan play basketball and notice the way the shorts clung to his perfect ass and the bulge protruding from the front. He always assumed, fantasized that, Nathan was hung but now it seems his suspicions were being confirmed. Clay was hard as a rock and his shorts felt a lot tighter. As much as he'd love to jerk off right now, he'd much rather play with something else. He moved one hand over Nathan's groin and he heard Nathan's gasp slightly. Seeing as Nathan hasn't punched him in the face, he presses forward, rubbing his hand over Nathan's cock.

Clay tugs at the hem of Nathan's shorts and is happy to see Nathan lift his ass up slightly so he can pull it down. Nathan's big.. scratch that.. huge cock comes springing out, happy to be released from it's confines. It's now Clay's turn to gasp. To say Nathan was hung was an understatement. He wondered how Haley could even walk straight having to deal with something like that.

Everything inside Nathan tells him that this little game has gone on for far too long. He knew Clay was a jokester but even this was crossing a line. But the way Clay was touching him, it felt so good, and it secretly thrilled him to know that Haley was getting a kick out of it as well. He used to entertain the idea of seeing Haley getting on with another girl. He remembered one rare night in college when they went out at a party, Nathan was on the sidelines, drinking some beer, while Haley was off with some of her girlfriends on the dance floor. He remembered how she moved her body and grinded it against her friends. He was so turned on but once the so called friend started getting touchy feely, he immediately stepped in and practically dragged her out of the party. No one touches his girl but him. She protested as he dragged her in the car and then floored the pedal. He drove a few blocks to a secluded area and then dragged her to the back seat and started to fuck her mercilessly. He figured this was the same situation for her.

When Clay started grabbing his crotch, he gasped, it felt so good and when his cock was finally sprung free, all he knew was he needed to get off, and soon.

With one hand, Clay encircled the engorged shaft, jerking him off slowly. He couldn't believe he was jerking off Nathan Scott of all people. He rubbed his other hand against his shorts as he continued to jerk Nathan off.

"Fuck.." He heard Nathan mutter as he propped himself on his elbows to see Clay playing with his cock. He looked behind him and still saw Haley looking on, her mouth hanging down, he could practically see the drool coming down her chin.

Nathan's eyes then locked with Clay's, both had a glint of mischief and lust. Clay pumped faster, this time using both hands. Nathan bit his lip in an attempt to control himself. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but damn it felt too good enough to care. Nathan started to leak and Clay brushed his thumb over his slit, using Nate's own pre cum as lube.

Nathan was leaking like a faucet now and Clay couldn't help himself any longer as he bent down and stuck his tongue out to lick it off the head. It was warm and bitter but oh so sweet and he found himself plunging his mouth down trying to take as much in.

"Ahh!" Nathan couldn't help but moan as Clay's mouth started to descend up and down his cock. Clay sucked on the head, enjoying the feel of Nathan's huge cock on his lips. He held onto the base with one hand started to suck faster, up and down and again and then using his free hand to cup his nearly golf sized balls. He pulled his mouth off, needing some air, and then sticking his tongue out licking up and down the entire length. Clay then moved his hands against Nathan's inner thigh, separating them further and continue his lick his way up and down the shaft, over the head, teasing his slit and then moving down and sucking on each of his sacs. Clay then started to roam his hands over Nathan's tight abs, another fantasy of his now fulfilled.

Everything for Nathan at the moment centered on his cock and the amazing feeling Clay's mouth was providing. He was so horny now, he started to pump his hips slightly. Man, he could suck cock, Nathan thought to himself as he brought one hand behind Clay's head and forcing him down to take more of his cock into his mouth. Clay tried to get as much of it in but it was too much, he could only go down so far. Nathan eventually released his grip from Clay's head and Clay once again held the base of his cock firm with one hand as he continued to bop up and down. Nathan felt Clay's teeth gently ride against his cock and on the uptake, he felt his nut sac getting tighter.

"Fuck.. Clay.." Nathan groaned as he felt his orgasm approaching. This only fueled Clay on as he started to suck harder and jerking him off at the same.

"Ahh!" With a final cry Nathan started pumping his hips up and down, shooting spurt after spurt of hot cum into Clay's eager mouth. Clay must've counted at least four big spurts with a couple of other smaller spurts. He nearly gagged on the amount of cum that went down his throat but like a good sucker he kept going. He continued to suck Nathan off dry and by the time he got up, Nathan could see a trail of his own cum dribbling down Clay's chin.

Clay flashed him a million dollar smile as Nathan's breath was ragged, trying to catch his breath as he came down from his high. Feeling a little winded, Clay stood up, a huge tent poking out from his shorts.

"Great work out." He winked as he went to grab his shirt and car keys on a nearby table. "I'll see you later." He waved off as he entered the house.

Clay walked to find Haley, her faced stunned, in front of the sink, the water still going.

"You might want to turn that off." Clay mused, snapping Haley out of her thoughts. She'd never seen anything so hot in her life. She looked at Clay, Nathan's cum still on his chin. She watched as he rubbed the excess off with his fingers and then bringing the fingers to his mouth.

"I'll see you for dinner later." He grinned as he made his way out of the house.

Clay rushed out of the house and into his car, immediately pulling down his shorts and whipping out his cock. His hands pumped wildly as he licked his lips, still tasting Nathan on it. It didn't take long for him to explode all over himself.

Nathan lied there on the workout mat, feeling tired but completely satisfied. That was one of the best if not the best head he'd ever had. He knew he should feel strange or freaked out by it but he couldn't, especially since he knew Haley was there the whole time. Clay left before he could even form words and when he finally stood, he found Haley standing there. She had a lop sided grin and Nathan smirked. Kicking off his shorts, he stood there fully exposed and growing hard again. He walked forward, practically throwing Haley over his shoulder and racing into his house and into their bedroom. Nathan Scott, it seems, was on a mission.

The End.


	3. Work Out The Celebration

Work Out (The Celebration)

Like I said last chapter, I had another chapter in mind that bridges chapters one and two. This chapter came about after watching episode 7x07, the resolution over that whole Renee scandal. There was a scene towards the end of the episode where Renee does her walk of shame and walks by Nathan's room and finds him sleeping there shirtless (great view of his back and right arm FYI). It wouldn't surprise me one bit if we find out at the season finale that Renee stepped out of Clay's room but regardless, this chapter also answers the question of what exactly happened that night, where Clay and Nathan celebrated the Memphis game.

If you like the story, please share some feedback, I'd hate to think no one is reading this.

"Someone smells good."

"That's the rain storm body spray." Nathan smirked as he gathered around the group of young women, eager get a picture with him. Nathan felt a little woozy, those two quick shots of whatever it was, was quickly hitting him.

"Aite, make it look sexy, but not too sexy.. it might cost us 20 million next year." Clay laughed as he pointed the digital camera to take the picture.

The flash hit, momentarily blinding Nathan. He shook his head and blinked a few times, the next thing he knew, one of the girls was handing him a drink. From the looks of it, it looked to be all liquor and he needed something light. Before taking shots with Clay, he took shots with one of his teammates a few minutes before. He turned to find Clay but saw him talking to some guy in a suit. The next thing he saw was Clay pulling out his Blackberry. He figured Clay was going into his agent mode, no doubt the guy was some big whig exec or the rep for the next greatest basketball or football player.

Nathan went back to the bar and grabbed a bud light and popped the cap open. He took a swig and turned around and found the same girl who handed him a drink in front of him. _Some people can't take a clue_, he thought to himself.

"So I'm Renee."

Nathan gave a small smile, there was no need to be rude. He didn't want to be known as "that" guy. "Nathan." He stuck out his hand.

She laughed, more liked giggled like a school girl, which he found strange. He could already tell she was trying to get into his pants. He looked down at his hand and saw his gold band on prominent display. _Do I need a sign on my forehead_, he thought to himself.

"I know who you are Nathan Scott."

"Oh of course."

"So that was a great game you had."

"Season high."

"You must be very proud."

"I am, thanks."

"You, my friend, need to celebrate." Renee pointed out.

"Umm.. that's why I'm here."

"No.. I mean, celebrate." Renee went over to the bar and poured them two shots.

"I really.." Nathan was about to protest.

"Come on, season high, come on live a little." She offered the shot to him.

"Umm.. fine." Against Nathan's better judgment, he took the shot.

Nathan didn't know how much time had passed but he was getting annoyed. This Reena chick, or was his name Rachel, he didn't remember nor he cared. He was drunk, he knew that but he still carried a little bit of self restrain. He definitely knew he wasn't drinking any more and stopped about ten minutes ago and was hanging onto his bottle of water for dear life. Still in all this time, this chick would not leave him alone. She kept giggling that annoying laughter of hers and found any excuse to brush up against him.

"There you are!" Nathan turned around and found Clay walking towards him.

"Thank God." Nathan muttered as he quickly went over to him, that chick still on his heels.

"Clay, where you've been?"

"Just drinking, mingling, who's your friend here?" Clay peered around Nathan to see a young woman in a pink top there.

"I'm Renee."

"Clay." Clay extended his hand.

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "Let's go."

"Go?" Renee spoke up. "The parties just started."

"Yeah, Nate." Clay looked at his friend curiously.

"Listen to him, he's a smart guy." Renee pointed out.

Nathan took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face. "You're right, why don't you get us a drink."

Renee smiled. "I'll be right back guys."

As soon as she stepped away, Nathan grabbed a hold of Clay's shoulder. "Dude, let's go."

"Whoa, buddy you okay there."

"That annoying bitch is trying to get into my pants and hasn't left me alone, on top of that, this room is starting to spin, so let's go."

Clay looked at him curiously. "Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"We're staying here." Clay pointed out.

Crap, Nathan thought to himself. He totally forgot that this house was being rented out by one his team mates and that he and Clay had a room upstairs to crash for tonight before they head back to Charlotte.

"Okay, whatever.. but I'm done with this party."

Clay could tell Nathan was annoyed.

"Yeah, sure.. come on, let's go."

"Whoa, easy there big guy." Clay steadied Nathan as they headed upstairs.

"Just get me to my room." Nathan huffed out, trying to put one foot in front of the other.

"Damn, I wish I didn't take that last shot." Clay mumbled as they made their way up the stairs. Nathan wasn't the only one with a buzz going on. They made their way through a small hallway and turned left onto another hallway. Clay was pretty sure this was where they were staying. At the end of the hall, there were three doors in front of him, one to his left, front and right. He went right first and noticed it was a bathroom. Then he turned left and opened the door. He found Nathan's stuff there and was thankful he finally got him here.

Clay closed the door behind him and let go of Nathan. Nathan started to unbutton his shirt, but the alcohol was hitting him and he could barely get the first two buttons off.

"Here let me help." Clay stepped in front of Nathan and helped him unbutton his dress shirt. Nathan took a step back, leaning up against a desk for support. Clay licked his lips as his fingers grazed against his bare skin and the sight of his rippling muscles. He could never get tired of the sight. He took the shirt off, making sure to feel as much of Nathan as possible.

It had been a little over two weeks since he and Nathan had their little "work out." He must've jerked off to that memory every night since. He remembered going back to the house that night to claim his "award" of a home cook meal. But he found Nathan opening the door with a towel around his waist and then Haley coming down the stairs tightening her robe. She apologized and that they would have to move dinner to another time. It didn't take a psychic to know that they were going at it like bunnies ever since he left earlier. He remembered the next day when he went back to Nathan's to sign some paperwork.

_Clay watched Nathan intently as he went through the paper work. He'd been acting weird ever since he showed up. Not that he wasn't surprised, he did just suck the guys brains off 24 hours prior. Clay needed to play cool, it wasn't a big deal, even though in some ways it was. Clay didn't want to call himself gay or anything but he did experiment a little bit in college. There was the time he and a buddy of his double teamed this chick and the next thing he knew, he was eating the bitch out while his buddy was sucking on his cock. Surprisingly it didn't freak him out as much as he thought it would but then again he was drunk so he really wasn't thinking properly at the time. Then there were a few frat parties where he hooked up with another guy. They gave each other head, that was about it and Clay didn't think too much of it since. But he'd been out of school for a few years now and never had that feeling of experimentation, that was until he met Nathan Scott._

"_Everything look good?" Clay asked._

"_Yeah." Nathan cleared his throat. "Everything looks in order." Nathan finished signing the last papers and slid the papers back towards Clay. _

"_Umm.. Clay look.. about yesterday."_

_Clay laughed. "So that's why you've been acting weird?" Clay tried to play dumb._

"_Well yeah.. I mean.. we.. you.."_

"_I sucked your dick." Clay pointed out with a shrug. "So what, I told Haley I could do it?" _

_Sure Haley told him what happened yesterday but at the time he was too busy fucking her brains out to register it all in. He knew his wife got off with the sight of Clay giving him head and he had to admit Clay was pretty talented in that field._

"_So that wasn't weird for you?"_

"_I mean we've all done a little experimenting in college." Clay replied but then remembered he was talking to Nathan Scott, the guy who got married at 16. "I mean, maybe not you, but it's not big deal."_

"_So you've done this before?" Nathan asked, not that he was surprised._

"_Like three-four times back in college, not a big deal Nate.. I mean we're cool right? You and Haley are like cool right? Cuz I would've never done it if.."_

"_Clay, it's okay.. Haley was okay with it, believe me." Nathan replied. "So we're cool right?" Nathan needed to set the record straight. He'd been having a little bit of a freak out this morning ever since Haley had to leave and run errands. He was then left alone with his thoughts thinking about what had happened. He figured he should feel guilty or something but then Haley was there, hell she loved it and so technically he didn't do anything wrong in that sense. But there was the other issue of having another dude suck him off, which he hated to admit wasn't that bad._

"_Yeah, Nate, don't worry about it." Clay replied coolly. "I mean, I'm cool with it, you're cool with it . Haley's okay, that's all that matters right, no harm, just a little fun, okay." Clay reassured Nathan._

"_Yeah." Nathan sighed feeling a lot better. He was making this a bigger deal than what it was. "Yeah, we're cool man, thanks." Nathan smiled, feeling a lot more relaxed now. _

"_And you know, if you wanted to have some more fun.. I mean next time you can.."_

"_Clay." Nathan warned._

"_I'm just saying." Clay threw his hands up. "Geez, Nate relax man, I was just kidding..well sort of not really." Clay laughed while Nathan continued to glare at him._

Clay's thoughts were taken back to the present when he saw Nathan fumbling with his fly as well. Ever since they had that talk, everything was back to how it was, which Clay was thankful for. The last thing he wanted was for things between them to be awkward.

"Damn, Nate, you're a hot mess tonight, here let me get that too." Clay started to unbutton Nathan's pants.

"Well someone kept feeding me shots." Nathan mumbled and looked away.

"Hey, I only gave you two.. three."

"Whatever.. I'm tired I just want to crash."

Clay licked his lips again as he tugged down on Nathan's pants and saw a prominent bulge.

"You might be tired but I know someone who isn't." Clay smirked.

"Clay." Nathan warned.

"Aww, come on Nate." Clay cupped his balls through his boxers. Nathan instantly gasped. "You did score a season high, I know you probably want to celebrate with Haley tonight but she's back in Tree Hill but I'm here." Clay started to rub against Nathan's growing hard on.

Nathan really wished he jerked him off early. He'd been on the road for a while now, only having his right hand and his cell phone conversations with Haley to help him out. He'd been dying for relief.

"Don't bring up Haley.." Nathan warned putting his hand on Clayton's wrist.

"You mean the same Haley who got off watching me sucking you off." Clay continued his ministrations while Nathan stood still. Clay leaned forward and whispered into Nathan's ear. "You and I both know that if she were here right now what she'd want you to do." Clay gave a squeeze and Nathan could feel himself loosing self control, the alcohol was in full effect and the urge to get off was too much.

"So what do you say?" Clay whispered into his ear and then started to nibble on his ear lobe. Nathan gasped again releasing his grip and throwing his head back. He hated how Clay was right, Haley kept it no secret to him that she wouldn't mind seeing it again and he hated how good Clay's touches made him feel. Clay started to nibble on the sensitive spot on Nathan's neck and reached inside Nathan's boxers and started to gently jerk him off. Nathan finally lost all control.

"Clay." He moaned.

Clay pulled back and looked straight at Nathan. His usual cobalt blue eyes turned a shade darker, his eyes filled with hunger and lust. Clay smirked and reached over to lock the door. He came up from Nathan from behind, attacking his neck once more with his lips, his hands trailing all over his sculpted body. He tugged at the hem of Nathan's boxers and Nathan pulled the offensive garment off.

Clay continued to attack Nathan's neck, while one hand roamed over his abs and the other went straight to jerking off Nathan's already hard cock. Nathan's breathing was ragged as Clay continued to pump his cock up and down. As much as Nathan enjoyed the feeling of getting a hand job from other than himself, he wanted.. needed something more.

"Clay." Nathan moaned out.

"What do you want Nathan?" Clay whispered into his ear as he nibbled on his ear lobe. Nathan took another deep breath and leaned back into Clay. He could feel Clay's own hard on brushing up against his ass.

"Please.." Nathan said softly.

"Please what?" Clay continued to tease Nathan.

"Fuck Clay.. you know what?"

"Know what?" Clay continued to play dumb, pumping his cock and now moving his other hand to massage his balls.

"Suck my dick.. please!" Nathan begged. Clay smirked having right where he wanted Nathan.

"Only if you return the favor."

"What?"

"Eye for an eye Nate."

"What no?!" Nathan was taken a back no way he was going to suck him off too.

"Fine." Clay abruptly stopped and pulled away from Nathan. Clay knew this was a risk but the temptation was far too much. As an agent, it was either go big or go home.

"Wait, where you going?" Nathan tried to get his senses back while his cock ached painfully.

"Look Nate, I know what you get, but what about me? I mean I know plenty of girls downstairs who I could easily lay.. maybe even that Renee chick that was hanging around you." Clay reached for the door.

"Clay wait!" Nathan stopped him. He'd already had the image of Clay going down on him in his mind. He was so fucking horny, no way he could jack himself off, not after knowing he could get more.

Clay smiled and turned around. "We got a deal?"

"NO!.. I mean.."

As much as Clay knew he could get some bitch downstairs to sleep with, he already knew he wanted Nathan. He knew he needed to be more aggressive.

"I'll make it easy for you Nate." Clay removed his blazer and tie and started to unbutton his shirt, tossing them aside and then pulling down his pants down revealing his own aching cocking. Clay was proud of his size but he was still nothing compared to Nathan.

"You give me some head and I'll suck you off all night." Clay smirked. Nathan wrestled with his choice but Clay grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him and then grabbing onto Nathan's shoulders and pushing him down on his knees. Grabbing the back of Nathan's head.

"Go for it buddy.."

"I.. I.." Nathan was so confused. He definitely didn't want to do this but at the same time, the feeling of Clay's lips on his cock was overwhelming. He didn't have time to think, the next thing he knew Clay's cock was pressing up against his lips and he found himself opening his mouth up to him.

"Yeah!" Clay moaned as he leaned back against the door while he continued to bob Nathan's head up and down. The feeling was weird but Nathan kept it up, remembering how Clay had promise that he would be next. Clay looked down to see Nathan's luscious lips on his cock, the feeling was incredible. Nathan was by far the worst cock sucker in the world but he was so handsome, so sexy, Clay didn't care. This was Nathan Scott giving him head. He felt Nathan's tongue around his head and his teeth graze his shaft, Clay knew he couldn't last longer. He'd been secretly fantasizing about this and for it to be coming true had him going the edge in no time.

"Ahh!" Clay moaned as he pumped his hips, picking up speed and then finally erupting inside Nathan's mouth. Clay short three huge spurts into Nathan's mouth, making him gag a little bit. Nathan finally pulled back, spitting the cum from out of his mouth and wiping his mouth while Clay basked in the after glow.

Nathan got up a second later, his knees feeling a little sore and stumbling a bit from the lack of oxygen and the alcohol. Clay licked his lips and couldn't help himself and leaned over and started to kiss Nathan. Nathan was too much in shock to do anything but felt Clay's tongue move in wanting to taste himself on Nathan's lips. He licked off some of his excess cum that dribbled down Nathan's chin and then moved them towards the bed. Nathan sat on the edge of the bed and true to Clay's promise, he immediately went down on him. Kissing a trail down his chest, sucking on each nipple before Clay's tongue snaked through the crevices of Nathan's. And like a moth to a flame, Clay opened wide and started to suck Nathan as if his life depended on it.

"Yeah!" Nathan moaned as Clay bobbed his head up and down. Clay's hand held onto the base and the other massaged his balls.

"Hmm!" Nathan moaned as he started to thrust his hips. Nathan was so worked up and the way Clay was simultaneously jerking him off and sucking like a vacuum, he could feel his balls start to tighten.

"Fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Nathan moaned as he started to shoot load after load of hot cum into Clay's awaiting mouth. Clay managed his best to swallow as much as he could before he finally had to pull out for air.

Nathan's eyes were still closed as he was coming down from his eye. Clay smirked to himself and licked the head off, making sure to get every last drop. Nathan's cock started to go limp but as Clay continued to gently suck at the head, he felt it start to harden again. He looked up at Nathan with a curious look.

"You said all night right." Now it was Nathan's turn to smirk as he pulled Clay up and tossed him onto the bed. Clay's head landed on the pillow and Nathan placed one hand the head board and the other on the back of Clay's head. Positioning his cock back in front of Clay's mouth, he started to fuck face Clay.

"Oh yeah!" Nathan swayed his hips. Clay couldn't believe Nathan's rebound rate but didn't care. He grabbed onto Nathan's fine ass for better grip and took as much of the monster cock in.

Hours later, Clay woke up to find the sun shining through the windows. He was a little disoriented and then he felt a hard body next to him. He looked over and found Nathan on his stomach hugging a pillow, his face down. It was then that everything from last night came rushing back in. Nathan must've came three times in Clay's mouth and the way his jaw was sore could attest to that. He remembered Nathan fucking his mouth while Clay jerked himself off silly. Clay smirked to himself, it was all worth it. A white sheet was over Nathan's ass and Clay couldn't help himself as he lifted the thin sheet and got a nice view. _One day,_ Clay thought to himself. But there were more pressing matters at hand.

He needed to piss badly and so Clay quietly got up from the bed and looked around the floor to find his boxers. He couldn't find the damn thing but decided to just wear Nathan's. He opened the door slowly and peered out and saw no one there. He quickly went to the door in front of him to use the bathroom. He relieved himself and then flushed the toilet. Then he washed his hands and noticed a bottle of mouth wash. With all the cum he swallowed earlier, Clay took a swig of the mouth wash and started to gargle.

Renee heard a toilet go off and she woke up. She quickly gathered her things and slowly made her way out of the bedroom. She didn't know who that guy was but she didn't care. She needed to get out of the there. Walking down the hall, she paused as she saw Nathan Scott lying on his stomach. She bit her lips, she wished it was he that she slept with last night. She shook her head and made her way downstairs and out of the house.

Clay stepped out of the bathroom and looked around and could've sworn he heard someone. He went back to the room and locked the door. He climbed back onto the other side of the bed but in doing so, he woke Nathan up. Nathan turned on his side and rubbed his eyes and saw Clay. The first thing Clay noticing was the huge tent forming from the sheets. Nathan most definitely had the case of morning wood.

"Are those my boxers?" Nathan asked in a groggy voice.

"Yeah.. but.." Clay's eyes were transfixed on Nathan's crotch, Clay's own cock waking up. Nathan looked down and saw that he had a bad case of morning wood, which he found surprising considering how many times he came last night.

"Oh that." Nathan smirked.

"Geez Nate, boys scouts can go camping in there."

"I can say the same thing about you." Nathan laughed and pointed to Clay's own tent. Clay looked down feeling slightly embarrassed but not really. He didn't expect Nathan to be so relaxed this morning.

This could go either one of two ways, Nathan thought to himself. He could kick Clay out and pretend that this never happened and the two would go back to how it used to be or Nathan could finally get the relief he'd been craving until he made it back home to Tree Hill next week.

"How about we fix that?" Nathan kicked the sheet off, his cock rising proudly. All blood headed south at the playful yet lustful look Nathan was giving him. Clay couldn't help himself as he leaned over and pressed his lips against Nathan, grabbing onto Nathan's cock and gently stroking it.

Nathan didn't have too much time to react as Clay's magic hands did their job. It was awkward at first, kissing another guy but in the heat of the moment, it felt good. The more he thought about it, the long the week was looking shorter and besides it would also give something for Haley to fantasize about.

"Wait." Nathan pulled back. "First, something for my wife to look forward to." Nathan winked as he grabbed his phone off the floor, pressing himself against Clay, he took a picture and sent it to his wife.

Clay wasn't expecting that but he didn't care as he pulled down the boxers he borrowed from.

Nathan grabbed onto Clay's cock and smirked. "Now, where were we?"

The End.

Okay, so I got maybe one more chapter left in me, depending on feedback, which would be another prequel but take us into the first chapter. Please leave your thoughts.


	4. Work Out The Contract

Work Out - The Contract

So I've decided to write another chapter. Now, I know Chapter 1 started out with the fashion show but I flipped the timeline a little bit just to fit the story better. This is another prequel before chapter 1. I hope you like it and please review!

----

Nathan laid back against the headboard, nothing but his basketball shorts on. It was another long week on the road and this time, there was no one but him in his lonely hotel room. He couldn't wait to get back to Tree Hill to be with his wife. Frustrated, he pulled down his shorts, releasing his already painfully hard cock.

Standing proud, he admired his tool for a second before reaching for it and gently stroking it up and down. He let a soft moan escape his lips as he pumped himself up and down and with his free hand, he cupped his balls and then reached out over his stomach, feeling his chiseled abs. He really wish Clay didn't have to go on a business meeting, he could use his help right about now.

After the Memphis game, the two settled in a comfortable routine of getting each other off. Sure, the idea of being with Clay was still a little weird but the boy could suck a mean cock and that was something Nathan couldn't just ay no to. Nathan even helped Clay out as well, it wasn't like he wasn't the only one suffering from the case of blue balls. For him, he was living the dream, sure being on the road sucked but at least with Clay there he can still get his rocks off when he couldn't be with Haley.

And Haley, well she was probably the coolest wife in the world. She didn't mind the "friends with benefits" thing he got going with Clay, in fact it turned her on. He remembered coming home a week after the Memphis game and Haley practically pounced on him. He told her all about how Clay stayed in his room after the games and sucking him off dry. For the most part, Nathan mainly jacked Clay off but on a few occasions after a couple of beers and whining from Clay, Nathan went down on him too. This only fueled his wife on and he remembered fucking her so hard that he thought they broke the box spring. The images of it all had Nathan's hand working a frenzy on his cock.

Unbeknownst to Nathan, Clay's meeting ended early and thanks to Haley, she told him where his room number and he got a spare key from the front desk. Opening the door slowly, he could hear the distinct sounds of Nathan's breathing. He locked the door and peered inside and found Nathan jacking off in bed.

Clay's mouth dropped and his cock sprung to life. Licking his lips, he took in the sight of Nathan's incredible body and huge cock, standing proud at over 10 inches. Clay stripped off his own clothes and started stroking his own hard cock. The way Nathan's muscles flexed, the chiseled lines, everything oozed of sex and Clay couldn't wait to get his hands and mouth on him.

With one last cry, Nathan threw his head back as his eyes were clenched shut, spurts of hot cum erupted from his cock. It shot up in the air, landing all over his chest and it covered his hand and cock. He gave his cock a couple of pumps to get the last drops and then collapsed on bed, catching his breath.

Clay took the opportunity to move in, lowering his head and licking the salty tip of Nathan's still hard cock. Nathan's eyes shot wide open and was pleasantly surprised to see Clay's mouth on his cock.

"H.. how?" Nathan muttered as Clay settled onto the bed and started to lick the cum soaked shaft.

"Meeting ended early." Clay kissed the length of Nathan's cock and was loved that it was still at full mast. That was something he loved about Nathan, the boy had an excellent rebound rate.

Nathan smirked as Clay started to go down on him. He just only warmed his cock up, he knew he could go for another two rounds easy. When he was younger, he jacked off as much as he ate, sometimes going at it back to back. As Nathan got older, his sexual appetite never wavered.

"Nate.." Clay's lips muttered against Nathan's engorged head.

Nathan saw Clay stroking his own rock hard cock and knew what Clay was asking. He hesitated for a moment before shifting his body so that way his mouth was aligned with Clay's cock. Nathan was in a good mood and very happy to see Clay, it was the least he could do.

They started going down on each other, slurping sounds could be heard through the room. Nathan grabbed onto Clay's firm ass for support and this time took notice of how firm they really were. Clay had to admit that Nathan's sucking ability had greatly improved, especially when they sixty nined each other. Nathan was a better cock sucker when he was getting it in as well. They continued to suck each other off until they both came. For Nathan, the rest of his away games was looking up.

. . . . . .

Haley was putting some clothes away when she looked outside her bedroom window and saw Clay outside, heading to his car. He dropped by real quick to hand some paper work to Nathan. She watched as she saw him chat with his sister Quinn. She frowned, not really liking the idea of her and Clay. For one thing, she knew how Clay was, and secondly, Quinn was still married and she still didn't know what the hell was going on with that. It seemed that her sister left her husband and Quinn was giving nothing but vague excuses.

"I told him to stay away from her."

Haley was startled at first. She didn't hear Nathan come up behind her stare at what she was also staring at.

"And?"

"He asked _Why? You jealous?_" Nathan snorted.

"I don't like the idea of them together."

"Me either." Nathan agreed.

"I love my sister but Quinn.. I don't know what she's doing .. and this whole thing with David?" Haley shook her head.

"I know." Nathan replied wrapping his arms around his wife. They'd already discussed this before and they both agreed that it'd be better for both of them to stay away from each other. It was one thing for Nathan to have Clay as a side piece it was another thing to involve Quinn, where things could get messy.

"You think, there's something we can do?" Haley asked.

"I know what we can do now." Nathan started to kiss her neck.

"I mean about Clay."

"Don't worry I'll get to him too." Nathan smirked. Haley laughed but still gave him a warning look.

"I'll see what I can do." Nathan threw his hands up in defeat. "But I'm going to see him later anyways, the Bobcats offered me a contract."

"Oh my God! That's great!" Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and kissed him.

"Clay dropped off the paper work. They offered two years but Clay said we can do better?"

"Better?"

"Three years."

"Is that okay? I mean can we get it?"

"Clay says that this is how they do things, I mean he's been right so far right?"

"Well, I trust Clay. If he says he can do better, I know he can." Haley replied.

. . . . .

Later

"The roster's locked. They signed a point guard and it's not me." Nathan marched towards the door. "I have to see Clay."

"Nathan, can Clay fix this?"

"No.. as of 5 minutes ago, I'm not going to be a Bobcat."

Nathan went for the door. "You know I told Clay to make sure he closes this deal for me. He said he would. Now, I want him to look me in the eye and tell me why he lied to me."

. . . .

"It's on Sports Center for God sakes Clay!" Nathan exclaimed. He raced from his house to get to Clay's and barged in. Clay was obviously clueless that Nathan lost the contract.

"You're my agent, what the hell have you been doing?"

"Baby, where's that beer you promised?" Quinn asked as she came in through the patio.

"No.. I take it back.. you were my agent?" Nathan looked at Quinn and shook his head.

"No, Nate, would you just wait!"

"You knew how important it was for my family that I play close to home."

"I know!"

"So why didn't you close the deal?!" Nathan exclaimed.

Quinn took the opportunity to grab her purse and head out. Clearly, this is something that she didn't need to be a part of at the moment. She would call Clay later.

"Yes, leave!" Nathan shot Quinn daggers through his eyes. Taking a big gulp, Quinn raced outside and left the house.

"Nate, I thought you could do better!"

"That's great, I asked you to do two things for me, make sure I play for the Bobcats and stay away from Quinn!" Nathan shook his head and went towards the door.

"Nate.. Nate!" Clay grabbed his arm.

Nathan stopped and looked back at Clay.

"Please, Nate.."

Nathan was so mad and furious. He grabbed Clay back and pushed him against the wall. He held Clay up there, his face mere inches from his. Before Clay could do anything else, Nathan's lips were on his and it sent Clay's body ablaze. Clay wasn't expecting that. Nathan pulled back and grabbed Clay's cock through his pants. Nathan wasn't at all surprise to find a huge lump there.

Nathan dragged Clay over to the couch and practically ripped Clay's shirt off of him and discarding it quickly. Nathan got on his knees and removed his shirt as well. Then, Nathan pushed Clay's pants down and his cock sprung free. Nathan immediately sank his mouth onto it.

"AHH!" Clay moaned as his hand ran through Nathan's dark locks. Clay didn't know what was happening, one minute Nathan was yelling at him, now he was going down on him but Clay wasn't complaining. He'd much rather have this than the yelling.

Nathan unzipped his pants and pulled it down. Nathan pulled his mouth away from Clay's cock and stood up, his own hard on standing proudly. He put his hand behind Clay's head and motioned for him to suck on it, which Clay eagerly obeyed.

Nathan pushed Clay's head down as far as he can, making sure Clay got his cock nice and wet.

"Yeah, get it nice and wet." Nathan ordered as he moaned.

Before Nathan was pushed beyond the point of no return, he pulled Clay off his cock. Clay automatically gasped for air and licked his lips. Clay didn't have time to recover as Nathan was back on his knees sucking Clay off. Nathan bobbed his head up and down and then parted Clay's thighs wide. He massaged Clay's balls with his free hand and then moved his hands further south.

"Whoa.." Clay protested as Nathan's fingers brushed up against his ass hole.

Nathan pulled his mouth off Clay's cock and started to jack him off with one hand while the other one teased Clay's tight hole.

"Wait, Nathan..ahh!" Clay protested but was silenced when Nathan jabbed his finger forward. Wetting his fingers, Nathan pressed on while he continued to jerk Clay off.

"Wait, Nate.. stop it hurts!"

But Nathan ignored him and slipped another finger inside. It hurt and Clay tried to push Nathan off him but couldn't. Nathan was stronger. He looked down and saw Nathan's cobalt eyes grow dark and Clay was half excited, half scared.

"You want to fuck with my career and my sister in law." Nathan muttered as he started to slip his fingers in and out of him. "Well I'm gonna return the favor." Nathan grunted.

"Whoa, Nathan.. wait! AHH!" Clay moaned out as Nathan hit the spot. Clay couldn't believe what was happening. He had heard stories but never tried it out himself. There was pain but pleasure as well. The whole thing had Clay's head spinning and Nathan jacking him off also didn't help clear his mind. He wanted Nathan to stop fingering him but he wouldn't stop.

Nathan finally stopped and stood up, his cock still wet from Clay's salvia. Before Clay could protest anymore, Nathan pinned him down one hand, while the other aligned his cock to Clay's tight hole. Slowly he pushed forward and Clay screamed at the intrusion.

"Get it out!" He pleaded but Nathan wasn't having any of that. He moved forward slowly, letting Clay get use to it before moving forward.

"I told you to stay away from Quinn." Nathan muttered as he jabbed another inch inside of Clay. Clay's eyes went wide from the further intrusion, it was as if a 2x4 was stuffing his ass.

"Relax!" Nathan ordered again as he stopped his movement, swirling his hips a little to get Clay to open up more.

"That's it!" Nathan smirked as he saw Clay's resistance wane. It didn't take long for his whole cock to be inside of him. Nathan nearly shook from the pleasure of it all. It was so tight and warm. It felt incredible, better than he could've imagined. He wanted to fuck him silly but knew he needed to take it slow, at least for now.

Clay cock went limp but Nathan pressed on and slowly built a rhythm. He pulled in and out slightly as well as swirled his hips to loosen Clay up more. Then Nathan hit it again and Clay started to see stars at Nathan's cock hit his prostate.

"Ahh!" Clay moaned and Nathan continued to pick up the pace, jabbing home with each thrust.

Nathan saw Clay's cock rise to full mast again and he smirked. Nathan knew Clay wanted this, he wondered why he never tried this sooner. He grabbed a hold of Clay's waist and started fucking him harder. Then Nathan ran his hands across Clay's thighs, spreading him further and making Clay scream at the top of his lungs. Then, Nathan grabbed a hold of Clay's ankles and really started to get into it.

"OHH AHH!!" Both men moaned as Nathan started to fuck Clay faster. Clay couldn't take it any longer as his hand found his cock and he started jacking off in tune with Nathan's thrust.

"Yeah.. that's it, take it!" Nathan growled, fucking Clay's tight ass.

"AHH! AHH!!!!" Clay moaned as the pressure built within him. The pain had faded but it was replaced with incredible pleasure. "I'm cumming ! I'm cumming! Nathan!" He yelled as he started to cum all over himself.

Clay's ass squeezed around Nathan's cock and Nathan finally let himself go, sending massive loads of hot cum into Clay's ass. Nathan dragged Clay onto the floor, his cock still in his ass. Their foreheads touching as they caught they breaths. Clay started to kiss Nathan but Nathan pulled back.

Nathan gave a dirty grin, "I'm not done yet." He pulled his cock out with a small pop and could see his cum oozing out of Clay's hole.

The sight of it all made Nathan still hard as a rock and he turned Clay around on his knees.

"Wait, Nathan!" Clay tried to protest but it was no use as Nathan grabbed his hips and entered his ass from a whole new angle.

"AHH!!" Clay cried out, his ass getting stretched again.

Nathan's cum lubed Clay's ass nicely and Nathan was able to get it in faster this time. He built a quick pace, fucking Clay doggy style.

"Oh yeah!" Nathan moaned, enjoying the feeling of popping Clay's cherry. By the way Clay was moaning, Nathan knew Clay was into it.

He reached underneath him and found Clay hard as a rock once more. Nathan grabbed a hold of Clay's cock, squeezing it tightly. Clay started to push back against Nathan's cock, enjoying the feel of Nathan's hand around his own cock.

Nathan slowed his thrusts as Clay was backing up into him with a fever pace. Nathan smirked even wider as Clay was into it. Nathan slammed his cock hard back in and stroked Clay off at the same time. Clay's ass was so tight, Nathan couldn't help but fuck the damn thing again. But Nathan already got off once so he knew it would take longer for him to blow his second load.

Sweat starting pouring from both men as Nathan furiously fucked him. Nathan grabbed a hold of his shoulder, pushing Clay towards him as he slammed his cock into him. Nathan continued this for several minutes before his nuts started to tighten.

"AHHH!!AHH!!" Nathan moaned as his second climax erupted through his body, sending a fresh batch of cum into Clay's already stretched and soaked ass. Clay's ass was so sore but his cock was still hard from all the stimulation of his prostate. Both men collapsed on the floor, catching their breathes. After a minute or two, Nathan finally got up and gathered his clothes.

"I told you to close the deal." Nathan shook his head as he grabbed his pants and put it back on. He grabbed his shirt and started to button it. He took one last look at Clay, his cock was still hard and he knew that Clay wanted him to finish him off. But he wasn't going to do that, not after this.

"You're fired." Nathan declared as he stormed out of the house, leaving Clay on the floor, his ass oozing in cum, sore and red.

TBC?

Whatever will Clay do to get back on Nathan's good side?


	5. Work Out The Deal

Work Out - The Deal

Inspiration has come and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a little bit of fun with this chapter, especially the ending. The last scene in this chapter is a modification I made from the show and it's what I would've like to have seen lol.

. . . . .

Nathan took one more lap around the pool before getting making his way out. His body was dripping wet and he reached for his towel to dry himself off. He turned around and was startled to find Clay in front of him.

"Crap, Clay!" Nathan shook his head. "What're you doing here?"

"Look, I came to talk."

"We talked, you're no longer my agent. You know you're way out." Nathan started to walk pass him but Clay grabbed his arm.

"Nate, would you just hear me out? I have some ideas."

"Clay.. I'm done with your ideas.. I'm just done with it. You screwed up and now the only way I'm playing ball next season is in Spain."

"Give me another shot Nate, I can fix this."

"Look Clay, I'm sorry but you put me in this position and now I have to relocate my family!" Nathan started to walk away again.

"Nate!" This time Clay grabbed his arm and put his hand on Nathan's hips. "I don't.. I don't want to end things like this." Clay moved closer to Nathan and whispered into his ear. Clay immidaetely moved his hand from Nathan's hips to his washboard abs.

"Clay." Nathan tried to warn, his voice deep and heavy.

"Nate.. please." Clay said softly again, this time placing a kiss on the side of Nathan's neck, his hands roaming all over Nathan.

Nathan tried to keep his composure but Clay knew how to work his body. Clay continued to nibble on Nathan's neck as and one of his hands slipped down into Nathan's swimming trunks and started to stroke Nathan's already semi-hard cock.

"Clay you need to go." Nathan muttered weakly, his own body betraying as it continued to enjoy Clay's ministrations. Nathan loved his wife, loved making love to her but with her busy at the recording studio, it'd been a few days since he got laid and for Nathan that was an eternity. Normally, he would have Clay to cover the missing gaps but ever since their falling out, Nathan had to rely on his trusted right hand but he forgot just how good Clay was…. is.

Clay ignored him and started kissing his way down Nathan's chest, encircling his tongue around Nathan's erect nipples and started nibbling on them while he pulled on the hem of Nathan's trunks. Clay eventually pulled them down, freeing Nathan's now rock hard cock from it's confines.

Nathan nearly lost his balance as he felt Clay's warm hot mouth descend down his cock. Clay wasted no time in sucking Nathan off, going at it a furious pace.

"Fuck, Clay." Nathan gasped as he moved over to a nearby lounge chair and took a seat to get more comfortable. Clay wasted no time in removing his shirt and unzipping his jeans and pulling them down before going back down on Nathan, one hand on the base of Nathan's cock, the other stroking his own rock hard erection. Nathan moaned again and placed both his hands behind Clay's head and guided him down on his cock.

"I missed this." Clay muttered against Nathan's cock as he started to lick the shaft and then his balls. If Clay kept this up, he knew he would lose it soon so he pushed Clay off of him and got up. Clay got up as well and wiped his mouth and stepped out of his jeans.

"Bend over." Nathan commanded as he put the towel on the ground and moved Clay to kneel over the towel and he braced himself against the chair Nathan was just sitting on. Nathan licked his fingers and jabbed two fingers into Clay's tight hole.

"AHH!" Clay cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"You got off the last time I fucked you, didn't you."

"…"

"Didn't you?" Nathan jabbed his fingers even deeper.

"Yes!" Clay cried out.

"You want it don't you?" Nathan smirked as he spitted into Clay's ass and lubed him up even more.

"Yes!" Clay moaned as Nathan aligned his cock against Clay's tight hole. Nathan tried to push his cock in but he was still too tight. Nathan spread his ass cheeks apart and took a big glob of his saliva and spit right in again. Clay backed up, brushing his crack against Nathan's nose.

"Oh that's how you want it huh?" Nathan was hungry with lust as he started to finger Clay while at the same time licking his crack with his tongue. Nathan got deep in there, lubing him up and opening Clay up as much as possible. Clay was practically drooling and continued to enjoy the rimming Nathan was giving him.

Nathan's cock was twitching to fuck so he eventually got up and tried again and successfully got it in. He went slowly at first but once the head was in, he moved faster, sending shockwaves through Clay's body. Nathan enjoyed the tight, warm feeling of Clay's ass. It made Nathan even harder and savored how his ass clenched around his big cock.

"AHH!" Clay moaned out in pleasure in pain as Nathan started to sway his hips.

"There you go." Nathan started to swivel his hips and placed his hands on Clay's hips. Clay held on to the chair for dear life as Nathan increase the intensity.

"That's it!" Nathan moaned then placing both hands on Clay's shoulders. "Ride it."

"Ahhh.." Clay continued to moan as the pain subsided and the pleasure only increased. He couldn't take it any more and started to pump his cock in line with Nathan's thrust. Nathan knew he wouldn't last much longer and fucked him harder and wrapped his hand around Clay and jerked him off as well.

That was Clay's undoing as he started to moan loudly. "Ahh.. I'm cumming.. Nathan! AHH!"

Nathan lost it too as Clay's ass tightened around his cock and both of them started shooting copious amounts of cum. Both their bodies shook from the intensity and it took them a good minute to come down from their high. Both of them were drenched in sweat and Clay's torso was covered in his cum and his ass was filled with Nathan's. With a small pop, Nathan removed his still hard cock out of Clay's ass. He started to get up but Clay stopped him.

"Nathan don't go… please." Clay pleaded with sad eyes and Nathan didn't have the hear to leave and so he stood there as Clay, on his knees, moved over and started to lick the cum off Nathan's still hard cock. "Don't go."

"Clay.." Nathan said hoarsely, trying his best to regain his composure and not let Clay lure him back into another round.

"Nate, I can't go on with out you." Clay admitted while placing soft kisses against Nathan's groin.

"This doesn't change anything. We can go at it again and you can come here and you can suck me off, I can fuck you and whatever but at the end of the day, you're still not my agent."

"Well, at least I have that." Clay got up, while he still had his hand wrapped around Nathan's cock.

Nathan felt bad for Clay but if he couldn't give Clay his old job, he can at least give him this. His career was too important for Clay to mess it up again but he had done a lot for him and Haley and so he owed it to him.

"Okay then." Nathan moved closer and placed his hands around Clay's waist and the two shared a tender kiss, Nathan tasting his own seed against Clay's lips.

. . . . . . .

Clay went back to his house, albeit with a limp in his step. After making out again, they sucked each other off 69 style and came again, then Nathan capped it off by fucking him silly one more time. He was amazed by Nathan's resiliency and stamina. At least Clay knew that he would still be a part of Nathan's life and it would give him time to figure out how to make things fully right between the two of them.

And so it began, Clay would come over and the two of them would go at it. Haley didn't mind and sometimes she would watch them while they were doing it poolside and she was looking down from their bedroom. One time, Clay was on his back while Nathan fucked him and Haley watched. The two just stared at each other the whole time and Clay wished he had someone like that in his life. But Nathan had grown quite fond of fucking him and Clay had to admit that he fucked like a champ. Still, Clay often dreamt of it the other way around with him pitching and Nathan catching. Clay shook his head and cleared his thoughts, he'd work on that later, right now he needed to focus on rectifying Nathan's NBA career.

"Getting your things Mr. Evans?" Clay's now former secretary asked.

"Yeah." Clay sighed. He'd held off going back to his old office to get his things but figured this was the best time to do it. It wasn't like he had much going on. "Any messages?" He joked as he started to pack his belongings.

Clay's secretary looked behind her and then closed the door. "No messages, but I did find out a bit of news… ever heard of Joe Turner?"

. . . .

"Seven million dollar to play overseas is a good deal." Clay smiled as he addressed Nathan, Haley and his former boss. "Or you can take fifteen million to play for the Kings." Clay couldn't hold his grin.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other in shock.

"The deal does come with a few conditions. Three actually." Clay stated and looked at his former boss.

"One is you leave ISC and join me. You'll be my second client. The deal comes with a no trade clause, I'm going to need you to waive that because if you sign with the Kings, they'll agree to trade you and Joe Turner to the Charlotte Bobcats tonight "

"Oh my God." Haley clutched her chest and her and Nathan hugged before sharing a tender kiss. Clay's old boss stood, realizing that they'd lost one of their favorite client. He gave Clay an old nod and headed out of the house.

"Clay, how did this happen?" Nathan finally asked.

"I have a good secretary with a good ear. Joe Turner's from North Carlina and his mother is sick and he wanted to be closer to her. The Bobcats have been trying to get him for years and so I made a few calls and here we are." Clay replied.

"Clay, this is great.. I don't.. I don't know how to thank you." Nathan walked over to him.

Clay took a step back and put his hand up. "But I almost forgot my third condition."

"What is it?"

"I want to be your agent Nate but if you sign with me, I want you to know that I plan on fucking that sweet ass of your's." Clay smirked.

To Be Continued . . .


	6. Work Out Interlude

Work Out – Interlude

For those still reading, thank you. I've had a little inspiration for this story and I hope you don't mind that I didn't take forever to update. Now, I changed it up a little bit in this chapter I don't want to give anything away so here it goes.

. . . . .

Cracking his knuckles, he decided to go through the back instead of the main entrance. He wanted to surprise Nathan and couldn't wait to see him. He hadn't been back here in a while and he took notice of the various changes Nathan and Haley had made. He heard some noises and so he slowed his pace and didn't want to make any sounds. He slowly climbed the steps and saw Nathan near his work out bench, shirtless and drying off his chest with a towel, obviously just finishing a work out. His agent, who he recognized was there and he saw the two men exchange some words but what came next totally threw him off.

He watched in shock has Clay placed his hands on Nathan's chiseled chest and then roamed downward, quickly getting on his knees and pulling Nathan's shorts down. Clay quickly removed his shirt and wasted no time going down on Nathan. Nathan used the work out bench for support as Clay furiously sucked him off. Then Nathan, pulled Clay up and quickly Clay's jeans down and bent him over the bench. He watched in morbid fascination as Nathan opened Clay's ass cheeks apart and dove his head right in. Next, Nathan fingered Clay for a little bit while Nathan sucked him off. Then Nathan aligned his huge cock by Clay's asshole. With a single stab, Nathan jabbed forward, sending Clay into a heat of passion. He was rooted at his spot as he watched Nathan fuck the shit out of Clay, while jerking him off at the same time. It didn't take long for both men to cry out in pleasure and he saw Clay erupt all over himself and he watched as Nathan spasmed around Clay's ass, having obviously cum as well.

Turning on his heel, he made his way back out, all the while thinking that Lucas Scott just caught his half brother having sex with his agent.

. . . . .

"Did you hear something?" Nathan asked as he pulled out of Clay's ass, his cum already spilling out.

"Don't try to get out of this." Clay got up and wrapped his arms around Nathan and squeezing his ass.

"Clay." Nathan pushed him off him. "You know it's only a quickie today."

"You promised me." Clay complained for the hundredth time. It had been a week since Nathan resigned with Clay and Clay continually reminded Nathan about his end of the deal. For his part, Nathan silenced Clay by turning the tables and fucking Clay instead of the other way around. He knew he owed it to Clay but the thought of him doing it didn't sit well. Haley of course, found the whole thing hilarious but getting fucked was something he didn't sign up for. The situation was already weird enough.

"I know but you're my agent now. You know how busy I am."

"Bull shit Nathan." Clay shook his head in disappointment and rubbed his now sore as. "I am your agent and I know your schedule is not that busy."

"Well I still need to train for next season and I kept have you fucking me and walking with a limp." Nathan reasoned while putting his shorts back on. Clay wasn't as big as he but he was still pretty big and judging by the way he pounds Clay, Nathan could tell that it won't be pretty. It was one thing to give, another to receive.

"Look, I got head out." Nathan started to walk away.

Clay sighed. "Fine but don't forget to pass by my place later to sign the contracts.. and you owe me at least a blow job!" Clay called out on Nathan's retreating form, taking in special attention to his butt, wondering if he'd ever had his chance at it.

"Yeah.. yeah." Nathan waved dismissively.

. . . . .

Lucas couldn't believe. There was no way he saw what he just saw. He'd pace around in his old room for most of the morning and still couldn't get the images out of his mind. He couldn't believe he saw Nathan having sex with another guy and in his house no less. He started to think of Haley and couldn't believe that son of bitch is cheating on her with another guy. There were so many questions and unfortunately for Lucas, no answers. Had he really been away from Tree Hill that long? He was looking forward to visiting Tree Hill but now he regretted ever coming.

Haley was supposed to pick him up at the airport but he caught an early flight and decided to try and surprise both of them. He only told Haley he was coming and wanted to surprise Nathan but now everything was shot to hell. With thoughts of his best friend and her husband's betrayal, he needed to talk to her. He'd go talk straight to Nathan himself and make the coward own up to his mistakes but knowing Lucas' he'd probably kill him and going to jail was something Lucas didn't want to do.

Racing to Tric, he was relieved that she was the only one there. He definitely needed to talk to her in private. Haley looked up from the piano and her face lit up at the sight of her best friend.

"Luke, what're you doing here?" Haley practically jumped up from her seat and gave Lucas a big hug.

"I got an early flight, I wanted to surprise you." Lucas plastered a smile on his face. Seeing Haley so happy, he wanted to give her that, at least for another moment before he shattered her world.

"Well good surprise.. it's so good you're back.. how's Peyton?"

"She's good, still sick so she couldn't come."

"Well, I'm glad you're here.. did you see Nathan yet? I haven't told him, he's going to be thrilled."

"Umm.. Hales.." Lucas shifted uncomfortably.

"Luke, what is it? You're looking a little pale, are you sick too?"

"I think I'm going to be." Lucas muttered.

"Luke, you're worrying me."

"Look, I think you better sit down."

"Okay." Haley eyed him curiously and took a seat on the piano bench, Lucas did the same.

"I don't know how to say this.. I mean I could barely believe it myself .. I mean if I hadn't seen it, I would've never imagined that.."

"Luke.." Haley interrupted. "What're you talking about?"

Luke gave Haley a sympathetic smile. "There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it."

"Ok?"

"I stopped by your house, I went to through the back and I found Nathan finishing up a work out and his agent was there.."

_Oh, no_. Haley started to panic.

"Hales, Nathan's cheating on you.. with Clay.."

"Oh Luke.."

"Look, I know it's crazy but I saw them."

"What did you exactly see?" Haley couldn't believe this was happening.

"What didn't I see.. Clay went down on him, then Nathan did and the next thing I know, Nate's fucking him." Luke grew heated. "I'm sorry Hales and I swear to you I have your back, Nathan is a dead man!"

"Oh no." Haley put her hands to her head.

"It's okay Hales.. I'm here for as long as you need me."

Haley took a deep breath. "Luke, there's something I need to tell you."

. . . . .

"He's not picking up any of my calls." Nathan replied, putting his phone back on the nightstand.

"I told you he was pretty pissed." Haley stepped out from the bathroom and back into their bedroom and then she went back inside to apply the rest of her night cream.

"Fuck." Nathan muttered under his breath and ran his finger through his dark hair. Haley told Nathan about her encounter with Lucas earlier and how Haley came clean about Nathan and Clay. Lucas was shocked and barely spoke a word after Haley told him. Lucas asked her to leave and she obliged, knowing that Lucas needed time to process things.

"I can't believe he saw us." Nathan couldn't believe it. "What the hell are we suppose to do?" Nathan said frustrated.

"What do you mean _we_? _You_ need to think of something?" Haley tried to hold in her laughter.

"Oh, you think this is funny." Nathan said sarcastically. "Don't forget that this whole thing was your fault."

"My fault? I wasn't the one screwing with my agent."

"Cuz it was your idea."

"What? Don't blame this on me, you're the one that keeps sleeping with Clay."

"Only cuz I know you love it!"

Haley stepped back in the room, giving Nathan a curious look.

"Fine, I like it too." Nathan admitted. "But you know I only do it for you, I would've have done it if I knew you weren't cool with it." Nathan walked closer to his wife.

Haley sighed and ran her hands across Nathan's bare torso. "Okay, stop being sweet. This is not your fault." Haley tiptoed and kissed Nathan on the lips. "It's Clay." She added.

"Agreed." Nathan nodded his head, it was Clay that started this whole thing in the first place.

"And you're right, we need to come up with something." Haley started pacing the room. "I mean when you're best friend tells you that she enjoys watching her husband aka your brother go at it with his agent, Luke's going to freak out a little."

"We need to make this okay Hales, I need to do something."

"Wait.. you're right."

"Huh?"

"I know exactly what you need to do." Haley grinned back at her husband.

. . . . . .

_Clay's hands spread Nathan's legs apart as his hot mouth opened wide and took Nathan's engorged head and started bobbing his head up and down. Clay worked a furious pace as Nathan rocked his hips and placed both hands behind Clay's head, Nathan's head thrown back in pleasure as he let out soft moans of pleasure as Clay continued to slurp on his cock._

Lucas shook his head as memories of today kept flashing through his mind. He stood there in the shower and let the waters try to wash away everything but it was no use.

_"AHHH!" Clay moaned, half in pain, half in pleasure. "Oh Nate!" He moaned again as Nathan slammed hard into him. Clay gripped the work bench for dear life as Nathan had a firm grip on his hips as he fucked him ruthlessly._

Stepping out of the shower, Lucas reached for a nearby towel and dried himself off before putting on a pair of shorts on. He thought spending sometime back home and visiting his brother and best friend would be a good idea but he was clearly wrong. At first he was so angry at Nathan but after hearing what Haley had to say, he didn't what to think anymore. All of it was just so confusing.

Opening the door to the room he grew up in, he nearly fell over backwards.

"Fuck you scared me." Lucas clutched his chest.

"Sorry about that." Nathan stood up from Lucas' bed. "I used the spare copy to let myself in."

"Remind me to get those back." Lucas bit back.

"Look Luke, you didn't pick up any of my calls."

"Nathan, I don't have time for this.. it's late, maybe you should go home to your wife.. or agent.. or whoever the hell you're sleeping with tonight."

"Look I deserved that." Nathan took a step closer but Lucas took a step back. He got a good look at his brother, he still looked about the same, his blond locks cut short and he looked like he gained a few muscles, his body still ripped and tone, not like his own body but not bad either. After talking to Haley, he put on a pair of basketball shorts and a cut off tee and raced over to see Luke.

"Nate, can you just go?"

"No, not until we talk."

"Haley filled me in. I got all the info I need."

"Look Luke, whatever you saw .."

"Dammit Nate!"

"Luke, let me explain."

"Fine!" Lucas threw his hands up. "So you like it?"

"What?"

"You like it? I mean you were fucking Clay like no tomorrow."

"Do I enjoy it, yes. It feels good and it helps release tension."

"So sleeping with Clay is part of your work out?"

"It's not like that and you know it."

"I don't even know what I know anymore! You're sleeping around with another guy Nate!"

"God Luke, you're acting like I'm cheating on Hales and you and I both know that's not the case. Look, you and Peyton haven't been married for as long as Haley and I have been and look this whole thing with Clay was a bit of a joke. Haley got a kick out of watching our workouts and it sort of got of hand. Clay wanted me and he seized the opportunity and Haley and I let him. Did we plan this? No, but we're just having a bit of fun."

"Fun." Lucas snorted.

"Yes, Luke fun. Because when I'm out on the road and girls are throwing themselves at me and instead of whacking myself off to sleep thinking of my wife, I at least have someone there to help me out.. and Haley likes it .. in fact she loves it .. it's actually something that's brought us closer together."

"Fine, Nate. I get it, you and Haley have your kinks."

"Look Luke, I'm glad you're here and I don't anything weird between us, you're only here for a couple of days."

"Yeah.. fine.. whatever .. we're cool. You can tell Haley, we're cool too." Lucas looked away.

"Luke, I know you better than that." Nathan chuckled and step closer and this time Lucas didn't step back. "Look Haley and I were talking and I think there's something we can do to relieve all this tension between us. I actually need your help."

"What're you talking about?" Lucas squinted at his brother.

"As you know, Clay screwed up my contract with the Bobcats and I nearly had to go to Spain for it but Clay was able to get me back in with a much better contract but it came with conditions."

"Okay?" Lucas replied, not quite understanding what Nathan was talking about.

"One of the conditions was that Clay wanted a chance to fuck me." Nathan continued and Lucas eye's grew wide in shock, he couldn't believe he was hearing this. "And well I've been avoiding it until now and this is where you come in.

"Wha.. what?" Lucas managed to mumble out.

_Flashback_

_"I know exactly what you need to do." Haley grinned back at her husband._

_"What?" Nathan noticed that look before. _

"_It just dawned on me that Lucas was there the whole time watching you and Clay."_

"_Yeah and?"_

"_He didn't need to watch the whole thing."_

"_Hales, I'm not following."_

"_He wanted to watch you." Haley clarified. "Luke was going through the same thing every time I watch you and Clay. It's all making sense now."_

"_Hales, you're nuts."_

"_Nathan, trust me I know Lucas. After you two became friends, I saw a change in Lucas, a loyalty to you that I've never seen from him. He know Skills and the guys all his life but yet he asked you to be his best man at his wedding and don't forget who was best man at our wedding."_

"_What, are you saying he's jealous of Clay? That Luke wants in my pants."_

"_Exactly." Haley nodded. _

"_You're crazy babe." Nathan snorted. _

"_You know how bad Lucas felt for moving away after getting married. He wanted to be there for you like on the court like when we were in college and I never told you this but Luke wanted to be your manager and I could tell he feels left out after you hired Clay and finding out how good friend you've become."_

"_Think about it Nathan, Luke stood there for what 15- 20 minutes while you two went at it. If he didn't like the show, he would've left a whole lot sooner." _

_Nathan eyed Haley curiously for a second. "Look Hales, even if you're delusions are right, I don't think me sleeping with Lucas will help matters." _

"_You have to do more than that to make it up to Luke.. and if I'm not mistaken, you still owe Clay a favor." Haley gave a mischievous smile._

_Endflashback._

"I want you to help me get ready Luke." Nathan stepped closer to Lucas and placed his hands on Lucas' hips. "I want you to fuck me."

To Be Continued.

PS Hope you guys like this chapter. The big question is will Lucas grant Nathan this favor? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Work Out

Chapter 7

Sorry for the long delay. I recommend you read my spinoff chapter "Working it Out" first. Enjoy.

* * *

Clay practically bolted out of his car and with out knocking entered Nathan's house. He knew Haley was gone for the afternoon and he'd wanted to get a _work out _in with Nathan in the mean time. He hadn't seen him since yesterday and his cock getting hard just thinking about him. He knew that Nathan's brother would be coming into town soon and he wanted to get his fix in with Nathan now before Nathan would be too busy.

"Nate?" He called out but no response. He peeked outside real quick and saw Nathan wasn't there. He started walking upstairs and he already had images of Nathan busy in the shower and then Clay would walk in, see his wet nude body. Clay shook his head as his pants got tighter. He reached the top of the stairs and was about to head towards Nathan's room but he was so lost in his daydream that he almost missed the noises coming from the guest bedroom.

There as no mistaken what was going on and part of Clay wanted to turn around and leave and not interrupt Nathan and Haley. He could've sworn that she wasn't here. But the thought of seeing Nathan and Haley going at it, well that was too much for Clay to resist. Besides, it was coming from the guest bedroom, maybe something else was up.

As he got closer, the door was ajar and then Clay's jaw practically fell to the ground. There in front of him was Nathan on all fours with Lucas ramming him from the back. Clay couldn't believe it, he was speechless. But that didn't stop him from gasping and now Lucas and Nathan looked at the door and could make out Clay standing there. Realizing they were looking at them, Clay started to take a few steps back.

Nathan released himself from Lucas, much to Lucas' annoyance and raced to the door and called Clay out before Clay could leave.

"I'm.. sorry.. I didn't know you were busy." Clay quickly mumbled, trying to take away his eyes away from the two huge Scott cocks in front of him.

"Clay." Nathan reached out and grabbed Clay's arm. He turned back around and gave Lucas a sympathetic look. Lucas reluctantly sighed and reached out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself before heading out the room.

Nathan pulled Clay inside the room and closed the door behind them.

"Look, I know you're shocked."

Clay couldn't take it anymore. "Shocked.. are you kidding me? You've been promising me that you'd let me fuck you and yet you're bending over for Lucas!" Clay was wrapping his head around him,. "He's your brother!"

"Look, I can explain."

"What's there to explain? Who else has been fucking you? I'm your best friend!" Clay exclaimed. "It should be me!"

"He's my best friend too!" Nathan defended. "You and him are the only guys I've been with." Nathan wanted to smooth out the situation as best as he could. "Besides, he was fucking me for you."

Clay looked at him like he was crazy. But the images of him and Lucas going at it served to only make him harder and Nathan could tell by the bulge in his jeans.

"Lucas showed up early, he actually caught us in the act. He was pretty upset but Haley talked to him.. and I talked to him. Lucas and I, we've been through a lot, he's helped me out a lot and at first I thought he was mad at me for fucking with another guy but once Haley told him what was going on, I realized he was mad that it wasn't him so to make up for it, I asked him to fuck me to help me get ready for you."

"That.. that makes no sense." Clay's head was spinning as he fought his emotions and the blood racing down his groin.

"Well does this make sense?" Nathan leaned over and started to kiss Clay. It took a second but Clay eventually started losing himself in the kiss. Pretty soon, he was removing his shirt and Nathan was on his knees tugging his jeans and boxers down. Nathan's mouth was on his cock before he knew it and Clay let out a loud moan. Nathan made sure to get nice and wet, putting as much saliva on it as he could. Lucas had already warned him up so he should be able to take Clay with no problems, especially since Lucas was bigger than Clay.

Nathan guided Clay over to the bed and laid down and spread his legs. Clay couldn't believe it, was this really happening. There was so many thoughts running through his mind but the sight of Nathan, hard and ready for him, well, he let his cock do all the talking. Clay climbed onto bed and took a hold of Nathan's thighs, he pressed the head of his cock against Nathan's hole and was about to go in when the door slammed open and Clay took a step back in shock. He almost forgot Lucas was here.

Lucas came walking back in, looking pissed and annoyed. "I wasn't done yet." Lucas threw his towel aside to reveal his still hard cock and practically pushed Clay away. Clay stumbled back and sat down on a nearby chair and watched as Lucas start to mount Nathan.

Nathan made a move to protest to Lucas but Lucas went for it anyway. Pretty soon, Lucas was riding Nathan and pressing his body down on him. Lucas leaned down to kiss Nathan to make sure there wouldn't protest any more. Clay couldn't believe it and as much as he hated Lucas right now, he couldn't be more turned on by the sight of the two of them going at it. Lucas' cock was not as big as Nathan and his body not as ripped but Clay couldn't help notice how handsome and he attractive he looked.. Clay couldn't help but feel jealous, he'd heard all the stories from Nathan and Haley about how great of a friend Lucas was but Clay was the one to help his career, has been there for them ever since Lucas moved awayand now Lucas was the one to take Nathan's cherry.

Still he couldn't stop watching and his hands reached for his cock as he started to jerk off. Lucas continued to fuck Nathan, hard and fast, leaving no time for Nathan to react. The feeling was too much for Nathan and from the corner of his eye, he saw Clay jerking off so he just went with it. His cock was rubbing against his and Lucas' stomach and at the pace Lucas was going at, he knew he wouldn't last long.

Nathan was so tight and warm, Lucas tried to hold out for as long as possible but his balls started to clench and the thought of Clay seeing him take Nathan was too much, along with Nathan's cock pressing up against him, he started to cum, which in turn spurred Nathan on and he started to cum as well. Lucas emptied himself into Nathan as their lips tore away from each other and he settled on the crook of Nathan's neck.

After their intense orgasm, they laid there for a second as they caught their breath. Finally after a minute or so, Lucas got up and pulled out of Nathan. He saw his cum oozing out from Nathan's asshole and the Nathan's cum smeared on his stomach and chest along with a mirror image on Nathan's torso. He looked at Clay and Clay's hands and stomach was also covered in his cum.

Smirking at Clay, "All yours." Lucas said as he headed for the door.

Nathan sat up and saw Clay covered with his own seed and chuckled. "I guess you're not ready."

It took Clay a second to snap out it but he quickly sat up. "Oh, I am." He was pretty sure that the sight he just witnessed would keep him hard for days. Clay got up and gave his cock a few pulls, using his cum as lube. Stepping up to Nathan, Clay couldn't help but lick the cum off Nathan's chest. He had acquired a taste for it. Nathan nearly gasped as he felt Clay's tongue move over to his nipples and he was feeling himself get hard at the sight of Clay devouring his cum.

Nathan looked over to the doorway and saw Lucas was still there in morbid fascination. Nathan could tell that Lucas was enjoying despite the jealousy o his face. Lucas had one hand still on his oozing cock and the other reached out onto his chest and scooped the rest Nathan's cum that smeared on him and started to lick it. If Clay could do it, so can he Lucas thought. Nathan smirked at the sight and gasped once more as Clay's cock started pressing against his hole.

Clay lifted his head up and locked eyes with Nathan. Nathan nodded and Clay started to push himself forward. Nathan grunted, getting used to Clay but Lucas had loosened him up quite a bit so the discomfort was only minimal. Nathan enjoyed getting fucked but he much preferred it to be the other way but still, Clay had wanted this and he owed it to him.

Clay moaned in pleasure as Nathan's firm ass wrapped around his cock. It was moist, warm and tight. He wasn't sure if he should be mad that Lucas' cum was in here first or be turned on by it. Clay started to build a rhythm and leaned down to kiss Nathan. Nathan tasted himself on Clay and kissed him back. They stayed like that for several minutes before Clay leaned further down and they altered positions. Clay saw that Lucas was still watching and wanted to give him a good view of who was fucking Nathan. He motioned Nathan back on all fours and railed him from behind.

"Ahh!" Nathan moaned as Clay continued to fuck him with pent up energy that had been building for weeks now. Clay reached in between Nathan's legs and started to jerk him off at the same time. After a couple of more minutes, they collapsed onto the bed with both of them on their sides. Clay couldn't take it anymore and started shooting another load inside Nathan. Once Nathan felt Clay go, he let himself go over the edge and started spraying another load onto his torso.

After their orgasm had subsided, both laid there drenched and sweat and breathing heavily. Nathan opened his eyes and saw that Lucas had blown another load himself. He had been jerking off by the doorway this whole time.

Clay leaned over and was about to lick Nathan clean but Lucas appeared once again.

"I got this." Lucas leaned over.

"No, I do." Clay protested.

Nathan had enough. "You two need to learn how to share." He stated as he took one hand and guided Clay's mouth to wipe the cum of his chest while he took his other hand and guided Lucas onto his stomach.

To Be Continued?


End file.
